


just a passing mention

by xxELF21xx



Category: Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Gen, Green really cant stop talking about Red, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, rated t for cursing, thats it thats the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: Everything Gold learnt about Red has been against his will.
Relationships: Hibiki | Ethan & Ookido Green | Blue Oak, Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	just a passing mention

**Author's Note:**

> it's not Gold from pokespe, just to be clear! I'm just very used to calling Ethan "Gold".

People always assumed that Gold looked up to Red. And they had every right to believe so; he watched the legend rise from the unknown, tackling Team Rocket _and_ winning the Indigo League with ease. Ever since Red’s name first started popping up on the headlines, Gold had been _fascinated_ with him. 

People assumed that Gold took on the League to emulate Red, to live what his idol had lived. He even took down Team Rocket in Johto, won the Johto League, and collected all the Kanto badges! He wore a hat, though it was gold and black instead of the red and white, was mostly silent throughout his journey (Silver would beg to differ, as would a select few others); and was, more often than not, Lance (and a certain someone’s) biggest headache.

People would be shocked to learn that Gold didn’t even know who Red was until he trekked to the top of Mt. Silver. 

Because the one Gold idolised wasn’t Red. It was never Red, but his rival, Green Oak. 

(and it was almost day and night, with how differently he acted towards the legends of Kanto.)

  
  


To say he’s starstruck is a colossal understatement.

He’d finally gotten Green Oak’s contact number, _finally_ managed to secure a time for a battle. At long last, he could _finally_ meet the person he looked up to the most. 

….Sure, he may have taken a few extra steps to get here, but hey -- he _is_ here. Defeating the League, taking down the remnants of Team Rocket whilst unpacking the crammed lunchbox that was Silver’s emotional trauma wasn’t really what he’d planned, but it’s fine. Because he’s _here_ now, in front of Viridian Gym’s shiny doors. 

His hands are shaking.

(‘You definitely have a crush,’ Silver doesn’t bother mincing his words, calmly eating his breakfast as if Gold’s brain wasn’t turning to putty. 

‘It is _not_ a crush!’ He shoots back, face hot.)

Tentatively, he peeks into the gym, head spinning at the weird tiles lining the floor. There aren’t many people milling about, not like the other gyms. In fact, there doesn’t seem to be any spectators, just small groups of trainers scattered about. 

Huh. Weird. 

‘Oh, hi!’ A girl, just slightly taller than him with dark hair and a sunny smile, greets him. ‘Welcome to the Viridian Gym, I’m Salma! Can we help you with anything?’ 

He grins back, a reflex he picked up during his journey, ‘I’m looking for Mr Green, we agreed to battle today.’ Lyra says he’s always using abrupt tones and talks too fast for people to understand, he hopes he didn’t come off as rude to Salma. 

The Ace Trainer’s smile falters, eyes dimming as she stretches her lips wider. It’s one of those smiles that reminds him of the shop attendants in Fuschia City, or the cashiers in the Mart. Mild panic wells up in his lungs, he’s suddenly unsure if he wants to be here anymore. 

‘You’re Gold, right?’ He nods, though it’s more of a startled head jerk. ‘It’s very cute of you to call him “Mr Green,” she chuckles, ‘he’s not that much older than you.’ Three years was a _lot._ ‘I’m really sorry you came all the way from Cinnabar, but Green’s not feeling that well today.’

Oh. 

Disappointment tugs at his chest, shoulders suddenly aching from the weight of his bag. He’s not entirely sure why he’s this upset, it’s not _Green’s_ fault -- nobody could predict sickness! It’s an awful feeling he’s harbouring, one he doesn’t like, reminding him too heavily about all the times he was turned away by Silver (back when his lunchbox of emotions was still….messy). 

‘That’s fine!’ He tries not to let anything show, not wanting Salma to report that he was being an absolute baby about something this small. ‘I’ll swing around next time when he’s feeling better!’

Again, Salma falters, the feeling in his chest tightening as she starts to frown. ‘It’s going to take quite a while… Are you sure you’re willing to wait?’ 

He’d wait however long he needed to have a proper battle with his idol, but he doesn’t get the chance to say it. 

‘Gold?’ A familiar voice brings silence. Green steps out from a panel in the wall, stuffing his hands deep into his jacket pockets. ‘What’re you doing here?’ 

The encounter at Cinnabar was a coincidence; this was not. Words get caught in his throat, excitement and giddiness rushing through his veins. He’s vividly aware of how warm his cheeks are, and he can’t use the heat as an excuse this time. 

Green raises an eyebrow at him, then taps his foot once on the floor. ‘We’re supposed to be battling today!’ 

A distinct lack of _anything_ in his tone tells Gold that he wasn’t up for a battle. ‘Heard you weren’t feeling well, it’s better to take care of your health!’ _He can’t see my hands shake if I hide them behind my back, right?_

The gym leader hums, face blank. ‘You’re already here, I can-- ‘ 

‘I want a serious battle! If your heart’s not in it then I don’t want it!’ _THAT IS SO RUDE. GOLD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING._

Instead of a scowl or anger, he’s met with a bemused Green. Flushing, he tries to make himself smaller and maybe blend into the floor, away from all the eyes glued to him. 

‘Thought you were someone else for a moment, with how polite you were. Since you’re already here, the least I can do is be a gracious host.’ 

Which is how Gold finds himself in his current situation: sitting on a sofa in Green’s office, sipping fizzy juice while trying hard not to stare. 

The Green he met on Cinnabar was a little grumpy, kind of impatient, everything the tabloids said he was. The Green in Viridian Gym’s office is someone else entirely. 

For starters, he does look sick. Not in a “I have a fever” or “I’m being harassed by pollen” kind of sick, but the “I haven’t slept in a few days” and “I’m tired, but not _that_ kind of tired” kind of sick -- Silver says that this kind of sick was the worst, because no medicine could cure you. Gold thinks he’s right.

There are dark rings underlining Green’s eyes, the boy’s complexion pale. He’s blinking really slowly, too, like he’s about to fall flat on his face and start snoring at any second. Gold would have never guessed tea was something Green would enjoy but there he was, sitting right opposite him sipping with a steaming mug of tea. 

All the arrogance on Cinnabar had been dumped somewhere, along with all the witty quips and everything that made the gym leader “Green Oak”. 

Gold doesn’t find it surprising. Lyra and Silver have drilled it into his head that not everyone was who they portrayed themselves to be. 

‘Uhm,’ he’s not really sure what to do now, blowing air into his drink. ‘Do you wanna… talk?’ Arceus, he’s never been this awkward with anyone before. 

Green startles, tea scalding his hand a little, ‘what?’ He pays no attention to his pinking skin, eyes focusing onto Gold. ‘Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to make thing awkward, do you want anything to eat? Daisy forced me to bring over a bunch of food and I can’t possibly finish them by the end of the week.’ 

It takes him a second to remember that Daisy is Green’s sister. Who happens to make really good pastries. 

‘Yes!’ He gasps, leaning forward in anticipation and hoping that there would be some sweet treats in the mix. To his delight, there’s a whole box of tarts and cream-filled bread cones-- _and_ castella! Silver would be so angry if he bragged about getting to eat some of Daisy’s castella. 

Promptly forgetting any pleasantries, he digs into the feast before him, singing her praises and coaxing Green to eat some as well. Surely, some sweets would help him feel just a little bit better?

Green caves rather easily, going along with Gold’s antics and gradually opening up after some light nudging and well-timed questions. He smiles a lot nicer here than in the papers or on the news, the lines on his face softer and more relaxed. 

He ignores the little flips his heart makes because _this is not a crush._ Silver is _wrong._

Nobody’s really beaten Green in an official gym battle, which worries and excites him. But Green also never stays at his gym long enough to find out if anyone could defeat him in a proper battle. 

‘It’s boring, staying cooped up here and waiting for trainers to knock on the door.’ The gym leader complains, biting into a chocolate-cream bread cone, the one he stole from Gold. ‘And we can’t have any serious battles now because of Team Rocket, we’re scouting the areas around our gym and making sure no other pokemon is affected by those assholes.’ 

Green’s eyes flicker to him for a stray moment. Then, ‘are you feeling alright? I mean… Team Rocket didn’t hurt you or anything, did they?’ 

‘Hm?’ He snaps out of his reverie, ‘oh, nah, they didn’t! I’m fine!’ 

A sigh. ‘Don’t bottle stuff up, you hear?’ Gold doesn’t understand what that’s supposed to mean, but he nods anyway. ‘Being Champion at your age, taking down a crime ring; all that basically leaves you as the media’s endless buffet. If it’s too much, tell someone -- or bother Lance, something I really like doing.’ 

‘Don’t… ‘ He trails off, frowning, ‘don’t be like Red and decide that keeping it to yourself was easier and less troublesome. It’s not good for you.’ 

Gold has a hard time chewing through his castella, tasting ash instead of cake. _Is he like this because of Red?_ He nods, contemplating telling Green the same thing.

‘And eat your vegetables. Red fucking _hates_ eating his vegetables and it’s such a _pain_ to have to either threaten or bribe him into eating _one_ spinach leaf -- which isn’t even that much! Don’t be like him, you hear?!’ 

And this is how it starts.

**Author's Note:**

> at some point gold will have to come to terms that he did have a crush on green, and silver will be laughing with absolute glee. 
> 
> endgame reguri!


End file.
